1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery system achieved by using, for instance, a lithium ion rechargeable battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, lithium ion rechargeable batteries are extensively utilized in various applications as drive power sources for vehicles such as hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles and as drive power sources for portable electronic devices such as notebook type computers and digital cameras.